


The Kingsman Empire

by OMHCreates



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Argus is Lewis's Ancestor, Arthur hides his true identity from his friends, Arthur is part Lava Golem and part Raiju, Arthur's a motherfucking Prince., Arthurs family come to visit, F/M, His country has Griffons in it, Mystery Skulls Animated au, flashbacks to the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMHCreates/pseuds/OMHCreates
Summary: It seems like Arthur has a bit of a secret to keep, but how does one keep that secret safe when his family comes to visit?  Well, we're about to find out!





	The Kingsman Empire

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic posted onto this website. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy making this!

"Oh, God! Why now? WHY NOW?!" a panicking Arthur exclaimed, for he knew what was going to happen when he recieved a letter in the mail, "I can't let the others find out who I really am...especially not Cassie!" he added, worried about what his friends would think of him. "Arthur, what's wrong?" Lance asked, hearing Arthur practically having a panic attack. "I-it's Mom and Dad! The family's gonna come and visit!" Arthur explained, "A-and if word got out that I'm a prince, t-then the others might try to-" Arthur was about to say, but was cut off by Lance. "Relax, kid. They're yer friends. They'd never try to do anything like that." he said, calming his nephew down, "Now, where did your parents say they wanted to meet?" Lance asked. "In front of the Pepper Paradiso." Arthur answered, "I'll head over their now, and fill the gang in on the situation." he added, preparing to head out. "Don't forget, Arthur: you're a good kid, no matter which family you're from!" Lance said with a smile on his face, which was very rare, so Arthur couldn't help but smile back. Once he pack all of the things he needed into the van, he started the van up and began to head out to the Pepper Paradiso.

At the Pepper Paradiso, Lewis (who is now a ghost), Vivi, Mystery and Cassie were waiting for Arthur to arrive, when Cassie suddenly got a text from him. "Guys, Artie just sent me a message!" Cassie said with excitement. "What does it say, Cass?" asked Vivi, curious what thier friend has messaged them. "He said that 'I need to discuss something with you guys when I get to the Paradiso, should be their soon'." she complied by reading Arthurs message, "Wonder what he needs to tell us?" she asked. Just as she said that, Arthur walked through the front entrance of the Pepper Paradiso...right before Cayenne ambushed him once he entered. "Ow! Cayenne!" Arthur exclaimed as the small girl landed onto his back. "Too slow, blondie~!" she said, with a hint of sass in her voice. "Cayenne." said Lewis, in a threatening tone. "Fine, I'll get off of him." Cayenne said as she dismounted off of Arthurs body, "Party pooper..." she claimed while walking to one of the seats the restaurant had, joining her sisters Paprika and Belle. "So, what is it you wanted to tell us, Artie?" Vivi asked. "W-well, you see...the thing is that my family...is coming to...visit." Arthur said, with a tone of concern in his voice. "Really?! That's amazing, babe!" Cassie said, "I never really got to know your family, so this'll be interesting!" she added. Before Arthur could add anything, a sound of flapping could be heard from outside. "Oh, no!" Arthur exclaimed, "They're already here!" he added, rushing outside, with the others, along with Paprika, Belle, and Cayenne, close behind him...only to see a large, fancy, regal cart with two Griffons in the front of it, presumably pulling the cart along. Suddenly, the a third Griffon came out of nowhere and tackled Arthur, nuzzling him while trilling happily. "H-hey! Cathy! T-that tickles, girl! S-stop!" he said, laughing between his sentence, with the Griffon called Cathy resting her head on Arthurs legs, giving puppy eyes to Arthur. "Oh, no. Cathy, don't give my the pouty face! You're too big for lap-naps! My legs are gonna fall asleep!" Arthur exclaimed, right before Cathy cutely stuck out the tip of her tongue, "Oh, really? You're doing this trick? Why don't you go say hi to the others?" he asked, pointing at his friends. Vivi had her jaw dropped practically to the point of it falling off, Lewis was so confused, he slapped himself in the face to see if he was dreaming, Mystery was making sure Vivi was okay, Cassie was in awe, and Cayenne, Belle, and Paprika almost seeming kinda scared. Suddenly, a male voice could be heard from behind Cathy. "Now, now, Cathy. Be gentle with them, girl. They aren't use to seeing a Griffon such as yourself." the voice replied. 

"D-Dad!" Arthur said, with surprise in his voice, "Y-you're here earlier than I thought you would be! W-where are the others?" Arthur asked, looking around. "I came alone, Arthur." claimed Arthurs Dad. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kingsman!" Vivi said. "Please, call me Shawn. Makes things simpler." said Shawn, "But back to what I was saying, Arthur. I told you that we were coming here, but I think it'd be better for you to come back home for a while, with your friends, of course." he added, with Arthur reeling back in shock. "R-really?! A-are you sure?" Arthur asked. "Of course I'm sure, Arthur! And I'll take your friends their, along with your van!" Shawn exclaimed, "But for you? Cathy has been itching for you to take her out on a ride!" he added, with Cathy lifting Arthur up with her head and sliding him onto her back. "Well, if you say it that way, I guess visiting family isn't that bad." Arthur claimed, "But, can Cayenne, Belle, Paprika come along? As well with Mr. Pepper and Mrs. Pepper?" he asked. "I don't see why not, Arthur. The others will be very pleased with your visit!" Shawn claimed, "But after this, please do try and keep in close contact with us, alright? We do miss you." he asked. "Alright, Dad. I'll try" Arthur answered. Almost on que, Mr and Mrs. Pepper came outside to see what the ruckus was all about...only for them to find Griffons, and a man dressed in an unusual outfit. "Ah, Melrose and Carolina Pepper, I assume?" Shawn asked, "Good to know you're finally here. Now, get in! We don't got all day!" he added while pulling them to the cart, sitting them down, with the others entering afterwards, closing the door behind them. "Alright girl, let's show 'em why we use to be the best Griffon Racers, alright?" Arthur asked, which prompted a little nod from Cathy, "Alright. YAH!" Arthur yelled, causing Cathy to fly upwards with incredible grace. "And they're off." Shawn said to himself, "Maxwell?" he called, which caused a man in a suit to appear on the seat in front of the cart. "Yes, Sir?" Maxwell asked. "It's time to take us home." Shawn replied. "Of course, Sir. YAH!" Maxwell exclaimed, which caused the two Griffons to flap their wings, causing the cart to rise, and then take off, following Arthur and Cathy. 

"Oh, God Almighty!" Lewis exclaimed. "Y-you said it, Lew." Vivi replied, practically in disbelief. "Better get use to it, cause from now on, life is NEVER going to be the same for you guys." Shawn explained, "But, personally? That's what makes life all the more interesting." he added. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, to explain some things about Arthurs parents:
> 
> Melissa is part Raiju, which is a white and blue wolf-like creature in Mythology that controls electricity (i.e. lightning), which grants her with Electrokinesis (obviously), along with travelling through electrical currents, and Shawn is part Lava Golem, which grants him with Pyrokinesis (another obvious one) allows him to morph his body into different weapons, grants him regeneration, etc.
> 
> Also, at the ends of some of my fanfics will be random quizzes. Just for fun, nothing major. Oh, and the names of Melrose and Carolina Pepper were from a fanfic called "I'm Afraid, Afraid I've Already Lost You", so go check the creator of that out!


End file.
